Hope's Story
by thewhiteangel220
Summary: Hope finds out more about who she is, and she has family? who? The YYH gang helps her find her long lost sister...
1. Default Chapter

Hope's Story By Angel  
  
Okay, this is a story has some of my chars that I play in some of my yahoo groups, so like yeah. That might explain some things. I don't know though, because well I know who this is...lol duh. Well anywayz...please read and review. This is like one of my firsts fics on this site, so scuze me if it like sucks  
  
A little girl sat down on a bench, her hands wrapped tightly around a raggy, stuffed teddy bear. She watched the people walking by, and she sighed. The 5-year-old glanced back at the building behind her, and a tear fell down her cheek one of her rosy, red cheeks. "Mommy where are you?" she whispered while watching the people again. There was a lady pushing a stroller with a baby inside, another lady with a little boy and a little girl. She was smiling at the two as they went into a toyshop. She gazed longingly at the mother, so unlike her own. Then, something caught her eye. It was a boy, maybe 15 or 14 walking towards her. He was tall with dark brown hair and he was dark skinned. He seemed to be walking towards her. The little girl held her teddy bear closer as he sat down next to her. "Are you lost?" he asked, smiling a warm gentle smile at her. She only just sat there, looking out of her big eyes at him. "Okay, what's your name?" he asked. He was determined to help her. "Hope," she said. "Okay then Hope, my name is Cody. Do you know where your mommy or daddy is?" he asked her. He smiled again. "My mommy told me to wait here for her," Hope told him. Cody sighed.  
  
"Well, I don't know where your mom is, but if you come with me, I can help you," he held out his hand. She took it and they began to walk down the street. That was when Cody noticed the bear. "Is that your teddy bear?" he asked. Hope nodded. "Does he have a name?" Hope stopped walking and glared at Cody. "HER name is Gracie." "OH, oops I'm sorry. I didn't know." Cody held out his hand again. Hope took it and they began to walk again. "Its okay. My mommy thought it was a boy too."  
  
10 years later.  
  
"HOPE! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" The teen slammed the door shut and Hope opened her eyes and lifted her head. "Ugh," she muttered into her pillow. Then the covers suddenly came off of her and her bare legs were exposed. "Wakey Wakey!" chanted Lana (LA-NAH). Hope threw her pillow at her, but missed. Lana stuck her tongue out at her as she exited the room. Hope sighed and slowly got out of bed and walked over to her dresser, gazing into the mirror. "Ewwwwww.need to remember to take off mascara at night more often," she muttered as she tried to wipe it away. Then Hope opened her drawers and got her school clothes and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She took a shower and when that was over, she was finally awake. Hope sat down at the table and poured a bowl of cereal and milk. While she ate, the family filed into the kitchen, all dressed and ready for the day. "Mornin," Lana's dad said to Hope as he sat down at the table with his newspaper and coffee. Hope smiled through a mouthful of cereal. Lana's mother and her older brother also joined them at the table. Lana's dad passed over the daily comic section of the paper to Hope. She started to read them while finishing her cereal, but Lana came bouncing into the kitchen. "Good Morning everybody!" she said in a sing song voice. "Lana, please. How can you be this cheery, this early?" Kent (her brother) asked her. "She wants something." Dad said. Lana put on this cheesy smile as she sat down and grabbed a piece of toast from the table. "Me?? Want something???" she took a bite. "Well, there is this one thing." "You're not going with that boy to the movies. It's not happening," Mom said. Lana's face fell and she finished her toast. "Ugh. Camon' Hopey. Were gonna be late." Lana grabbed Hopes hand and they left the kitchen.  
  
Cody took Hope up to an old, run downed house and they walked inside. Hope didn't like it in there, and started to whimper. Cody looked down at her and sighed. "Don't worry, there's nothing here to get you," he said in a soothing voice. Hope looked up at him and nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry," she said. "It's okay there's nothing to be sorry about," he said. Hope just looked around her with her big blue eyes. Cody just kept leading her till they came to a closet. There they stopped and Cody knelt down and looked at her in the eyes. "Can you stay here for a second? I just have to get something...Okay?" he asked her. Hope looked around again and then back at him, fear in her eyes.  
  
"I don't like to be alone," she whispered. Cody studied her frightened face and gave in. "Oh okay then. But you have to do exactly what I say, okay?" he asked. Hope nodded and Cody gave her hand a squeeze and he opened the door. Hope shield her eyes with her teddy bear. It took her time to adjust to the brightness, but soon her eyes came to focus and she saw many people, but they didn't look like people. They all had wings the size of their legs. "Hope, we have been waiting for you..." said a man as he picked her up.  
  
As Hope sat in class that day, trying to ignore the teachers computer like voice as he droned on and on about some war. While she sat there, she thought about what she was gonna do for the weekend. 'Let's see, maybe I can go and visit Cody no that would be boring. Or Angel maybe...no just saw here yesterday...well maybe if I have nothing else to do...or maybe I will just hang out with Kayko and Lana. She glanced over at Kayko ((of course at the opposite end of the classroom that she was in)). She was almost asleep, her head in her hands, occasionally slipping from time to time, and her eyes closed. Then Hope switched to the other side of her, where her foster sister sat. There Lana was sitting, silently passing notes with the guy infront of her. That guy was Yusuke Urameshi. When Lana noticed Hope looking at her, she smiled and waved. Then she tried to mouth to her; I think Yusuke likes Kayko! Hope smiled and shook her head. Then Yusuke looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and blushed. 'wow that yusuke, how did I ever think he was annoying?' she thought to herself. She continued to gaze at him, till he took another glance her way. Suddenly she got tapped on the shoulder. Hope turned around and looked up to see the teacher standing in front of her desk. "Hope Black," he said. Hope nodded and smiled weakly. "Yes," she asked back, she could feel all the classes eyes upon her, including Yusuke. She thought for sure that she was gonna get into trouble, but the teacher handed her a slip of paper. 'Oh no...' she rolled her eyes and grabbed it. "You have somebody waiting in the office by the name of Cody, you can go home I guess," he said. Hope sighed as she read the same thing on the note.  
  
"Okay..." she said smiling. She looked at Lana who was gaping at her. She thought Cody was hott, but didn't know what Cody was... Yusuke was also looking at her. She smiled and looked over to Kayko ((this is while she's packing up all her stuff)) who was now wide-awake and mouthing; why are you leaving??  
  
Hope shrugged. Then she held her stuff in her arms and walked out of the classroom.  
  
Hope gazed up at the man who was not carrying her away from Cody. "Where am I going?" she asked the man. He smiled at her and just kept walking. Then Hope noticed that he too had wings, beautiful green and silver wings, the size of one leg. "You can fly?" she asked him in awe. He simply smiled and carried her into a room. "Now can you stay here for just a second?" he asked. "This shouldn't be as scary as that other place." Hope looked around and on the walls here animals, dogs, cats, horses, goats, ducks, foxes...lots of colors were put into the chairs and the couch was rainbow colored. Hope liked it there very much and nodded. Cody smiled again at her. "Okay then, be right back," he said while leaving and shutting the door. Hope began to walk around the room, touching the furniture, the painted animals, and the toys. She set her teddy down on the floor beside her and picked up a doll. The doll had two long blond braids with little pink bows that tied the bottom of her hair. They matched her perfect pink and white lace dress. The doll face was full of life and happiness. Hope liked it very much and picked up her teddy bear in one arm and the doll in the other. She sat down on the couch and went back to looking at the different animals. Then the door opened. In came two figures, one Cody and the other she did not recognize.  
  
She was beautiful though. She had long blond silvery hair, big blue eyes like her own, and her wings were silver with a pink tint at the tips. She wore a dress like outfit, white and pink. She sat down next to her. "You like that doll?" she asked. Her voice was sweet and smooth. Hope nodded and squeezed the doll and her teddy bear. "Okay then, she's yours. But can you name her something for me?" she asked. Hope nodded and smiled. "Okay, name her Angel." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...  
  
Okay, I know I kinda left the last chapter off weird...but hey, it will get better...I think. Heh. Well thank you sooooooo much for the reply thingys! It did help! And look! I'm sittin here now writing the next chapter! So soon?? Wow.  
  
I hope pplz like this chapter too...^_^  
  
Heh, okay, now where this chapter is starting off, is before Cody goes to the school to pick up Hope...just to tell ya so nobody gets confused.  
  
"Cody it's time for me to meet Hope."  
  
"Yes your highness...I will bring her at once."  
  
"It is time for her to meet Dakota."  
  
"Already?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes, it is the right time, she is going to be 16 soon, you know."  
  
"Yes, yes. I know when it is. Only about a week left for her. She's grown up fast." Angel sighed.  
  
As Hope walked down the empty halls, she noticed that she forgot one of her note books. 'oh well, I will just have Lana and Kayko pick it up for me later.' she thought.  
  
Once she got to the front office, she quickly noticed Cody, waiting for her at a table. He stood up as she came closer towards him.  
  
"Camon, we have to go somewhere." he said to her. They smiled at the desk ladies and left the school.  
  
"SO...where we off to this time?" Hope asked him while they walked away from the school.  
  
"Well we have to meet Angel at your house, and then from there we aren't allowed to tell you," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh really!? Why?" Hope asked. "What's so secretive that you can't tell me!" She was using Lana's theory in asking things.  
  
"Just chill. I'm not allowed to tell you, or you know that I would," he told her.  
  
Hope folded her arms and grunted.  
  
"fine then."  
  
The little girl squeezed the doll and smiled.  
  
"I like her name. It's pretty," Hope told the girl angel. She smiled at Hope.  
  
"Yes, well thats also my name," she told her. Hope looked back up at Angel.  
  
"Really?" she said. "Your pretty."  
  
"Thank you. You will be too someday, for now you are as cute as a little girl can get, if not better."  
  
Hope beamed up at Angel. She did not know why she was picked up by these people, or what ever they were, but she hoped she would be able to stay with them for a long time.  
  
3 years later....  
  
"Angle."  
  
Angel came fourth and bowed infront of the ruler.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You are to watch Hope at all times, she must never be alone! It just might be the one thing that will stop her from becoming her true self again. Make sure of it!"  
  
"Okay. I will."  
  
"For the future of the Earth and other worlds out there..."  
  
Angel nods, then bows and walks back out.  
  
Okay, okay I know that wasnt much. In fact, well I kinda thought it was a little stupid...but I will add on more. It's not even close to being finished. Hope still has to meet the mysterious Dakota...and why is the King talking about her being "her true self" again?? well I will write more and have more up by this weekend at the latest. Until then...REPLY TO ME ABOUT IT IF YA WANNA!!!! I would love it!  
  
BUT did ya see that I figured out how to get it not all bunched together??? YEY! ^_^  
  
OH and if anybody wants to see the angels, I do have a couple of drawings somewhere...just gotta find out where to put them so that everybody who reads this, can see what Angel looks like. I haven't gotten Cody or Hope loaded onto a comp yet, but will soon. 


End file.
